


You Two Want Some Babies?

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Byler dump [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, It's a 6 Flags au, M/M, POV Outsider, drop towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: “Isn’t it beautiful up there? I bet it’d be a real shame if anyone were to drop anything from this height,” he said, and soon enough, they all reached the top. Riley looked over to Will, who was holding the baby out in front of him.He dropped the baby.It's a 6 Flags au based on actual events!





	You Two Want Some Babies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 6 Flags au! I might make more of these, i dunno

Jessica and Riley were next in line for the drop tower. They were both a little excited, but not overjoyed or anything, because there had to be a reason the queue was 3 minutes long. That and Jess had to pee.

“Piss right here, coward,” Riley muttered to her friend, pretty distracted by watching the people on the tower rise up in their seats towards the sky like they were ascending to heaven. Jess gently shoved her, knowing that she couldn’t pee right then and there, because people would notice.

Riley adjusted her cape, the Velcro on the neck having come slightly undone. She and Jessica had gotten matching capes earlier that day, the “buy one get one free” deal just too good to pass up. Jess’s cape was a rainbow gradient with the Wonder Woman symbol on it, and her friend’s had the Batman logo, also with a rainbow ombre affect. They were almost worth the 15 bucks. Almost.

“I’m still salty that they changed the theme of this place from Scooby Doo to fucking DC Comics,” Jessica said, looking across the park to a ride they had rode earlier called “The Superman”. It had had a queue of almost 2 hours, and then Jess’s mom had the audacity to say it wasn’t even worth the wait. The moment she had said that was the moment Riley knew that she and Jess needed to split up from her mom.

That split up landed them where they were now, waiting to sit in a chair that would lift them up, and then drop them. The ride in question was a big old hexagon, with rows of four seats on each side. Currently, two of the sides were out of order, and one seat on the row Jess and Riley were in the queue for was broken, leaving the two of them with one extra seat next to them when they would get on.

Just as Riley was thinking about which one of them would sit on the edge seat, the people on the ride reached the top. From their point of view under the shaded line, neither of the girls could see them at the top. They only knew the people had reached it because they were next to the guy talking into the mic that could be heard on the speakers all the way up at the top of the tower.

“Well everybody, welcome to the top of the tower!” he said with a faux cheerfulness. He was leaning on the podium thing where the microphone was, along with a few buttons, barely able to lean comfortably due to his short height. Riley was 15 and she knew she was taller than this dude. He brushed his hair back and smirked at another guy, his nametag reading ‘Mike’. Scribbled on after that in Sharpie it read ‘the absolute god and legend’.

“Now say goodbye to the top of the tower,” the man with brown hair said, before turning off the mic and leaning back. He didn’t press the button clearly labeled as ‘drop’. Mike the absolute god and legend gave him a look, and the guy waved him off. He waited a solid 10 seconds before finally pressing the ‘drop’ button, and Riley realized that he was totally building suspense, and laughed. 

The guy turned to look at her, and from that point the girls could see his nametag read ‘Will’. No sharpie on his nametag, no sir. From behind him, the rows of seats landed at the bottom, the mechanisms in the hexagon slowing their descent enough to make it safe. Everyone was screaming. 

“I like your capes!” He said, before turning back to the mic. “Welcome back, everyone, how was your sight-seeing trip?” he asked, earning loud screams from everybody. Mike stuck his tongue out at him. 

Everyone got off the chairs, and Riley and Jess made their way towards their spots, half listening to a girl on the mic. 

“It is a felony to drop anything from the top of the tower. Please remember that it is illegal to release anything when at the top of the Drop Tower. Thank you,” she said, giving a pointed glare to Will. He smiled. 

Riley and Jess hopped onto their seats, making sure to tighten the buckle in their laps before pulling the padded harness thing over their heads. Jess didn’t make it too tight though, as she still had to pee. They got settled in their seats, thankful that the next people in line for the row they were in had a group of 3, and wouldn’t sit in their one empty seat. 

Their dreams were quickly dashed though, as someone sat down next to Jess. It was Will, the worker, who was supposed to be running the goddamned ride. Mike walked over and smiled at the girls.

“You two want some babies?” he asked, to the utter confusion of the two. Riley immediately answered yes, though, because she wanted to know what the hell he meant. Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 of those tiny baby model things you find in Fat Tuesday cakes. He handed one to Jess, one to Riley, and one to Will. 

He also pressed down on both of their harnesses to check the secureness, and quickly pulled up on their belts. He would have done the same to Will, but he was still struggling with his buckle. He finally got it, and looked up at Mike.

“Strap me in,” 

Mike pulled the orange harness down with all his strength, which was a bad idea. The harness is a metal frame surrounded by soft padding, but the padding is more for safety when you’re plummeting to the ground at alarming speeds, and not padding for when someone slams the metal harness onto your dick, like Mike did to Will.

He wheezed, and Mike laughed a bit, moving over to the stand with all the buttons, quickly pressing one to release all of the harnesses on Riley and Jess’s row. The girls quickly readjusted theirs, and Will fixed his own this time. He turned to Jess.

“So this is illegal, but I’ve never done it, so I’m going to drop this baby,” he said, holding up the small toy in question. Riley gasped, not at his law breaking, but at his carelessness with his child. Her motherly instincts had already kicked in. She named her baby Robert. 

Jess laughed, and waited for the ride to start. Mike was standing at the podium, a thumb in the air to signal that he was ready. The girl who had spoken earlier, her nametag reading ‘Max’, was in a small room off to the side with what was probably the button to start the ride, once the button at every station is pressed. 

“Press. The. Button,” she said to Mike, glaring at him through the window. He laughed, and they heckled each other for a few minutes before the ride finally started going up into the air. Riley enjoyed the trip up, thinking it was almost peaceful. Then Mike started talking into the microphone. 

“Isn’t it beautiful up there? I bet it’d be a real shame if anyone were to drop anything from this height,” he said, and soon enough, they all reached the top. Riley looked over to Will, who was holding the baby out in front of him.

He dropped the baby.

A few moments later, Mike’s voice came out over the speaker again. “Alright, I’m going to count down from 10, and then drop you,” he said, and Jess prepared herself to try not to pee on her way down. She REALLY had to pee. 

Will laughed, and Riley was worried.

“10-“ Mike said.

He pressed the button and they all fell to the ground, screaming.

At the bottom of the tower, Jess looked over to Riley. “Well, I don’t have to pee anymore,” she looked at her friend worriedly.

“Did you piss on the ride?” she didn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to 6 Flags yesterday, and this actually happened to me! I was offered a small baby on the drop tower. Stay safe kids
> 
> Send me prompts and requests to my Tumblr @llama-raptor-russian-bean


End file.
